


The Second Life of Harry Potter

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Digital Art, F/M, Female! Harry Potter - Freeform, OC Renesmee Cullen - Freeform, Post-Book Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Reincarnated Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carine had not needed to be a seer to know it. It was only a matter of time before some members of her family decided to consider artificial insemination.What Carine had not expected was the way vampiric genes would alter pregnancy, and even more important: the cause of mothers' death during childbirth.





	1. Reneesme Carine Cullen




	2. Marque Royal Hale




	3. Hannia Edythe Swan




End file.
